Impingement cooling assemblies have been used with turbine machinery in order to cool various components such as turbine assemblies, combustion chambers, and the like. Impingement cooling systems utilize air flowing inside an assembly such as a turbine assembly or combustion chamber. In the assembly, the pressurized air is led through one or more impingement holes. The high velocity jet is directed to a target wall which is under a high heat load.
One issue with known impingement cooling assemblies, however, is that the cooling assemblies tend to require complicated assemblies in order to improve the heat transfer coefficient over the turbine assemblies. Such an improved system may provide an increased heat transfer coefficient, leading to better cooling performance which can be the enabler for higher turbine inlet temperatures, thus higher turbine efficiency. At the same time, higher heat transfer coefficients can have a positive effect on part lifetime or can be the enabler for reduced cooling flow consumption.